Someone Like You
by long.lost.lovee
Summary: Sasuke seperated from his childhood best friends, and now he's returning to Konoha, what will the relation between him and Sakura be? SasuSaku. NaruHina. NejiTenten.
1. He's Back

Someone Like You – Chapter 1

_It's been a long time since I left the village… Now that I killed Itachi, I will return back to where I came from._

Sasuke thought in the quiet night. He looked around his room, and picked up the photograph that is lying at the side of his bed. It was a picture of Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ten Ten, and himself.

_Damn, I sure missed my best friends, and my… Love?_ He asked himself curiously.

_Tomorrow, when the sun rises, I'll go back to Konoha._

* * *

><p>"OHHHHHH MY GOSHHHHHHHH! IS THAT SASUKE!" Ino screamed while pointing out the window.<p>

"Ino, we are having a meeting, pay attention!" Tsunade replied annoyingly.

Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Ten Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Lee were having a meeting together with the 5th Hokage.

When the meeting was over, everyone but Sakura rushed out the door, excited to see Sasuke is back. Sakura remained in the room, moving with slow steps towards the door.

"Sakura?" Tsunade called out.

"Hai!" Sakura replied. **(A/N. "Hai" means "Yes" in Japanese")**

"Aren't you going to greet Sasuke?"

"Hmm… Maybe not. I'm tired, I'll go back to my room." Then she hurried out the door.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was embraced by Ino suddenly, it felt awkward.<p>

"Hn. Are you done?" Sasuke said with no emotion.

"Eh? Sorry, sorry!" Replied Ino with embarrassment.

Then, his best friends came hugging him, he felt like he was home again. His eyes searched through his friends, and didn't find Sakura. His eyebrows twitched slightly, but Neji saw it clearly.

"Searching for Sakura-chan huh?" Neji said with a smirk on his face.

"N-No." Sasuke replied. _Shit. What's wrong with you! Stop stuttering. _

"S-sakura s-said she was t-tired, s-so she w-w-went b-back to h-her room." Hinata said shyly.

"Now that Sasuke is back, let's go eat some… RAMEN!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Hai!" said Ten Ten.

_Where is Sakura? Why doesn't she want to see me?_ Sasuke asked himself. He doesn't know the answer, but with the personality of his, he won't go and ask anyone… Right?

Sakura was sitting in her room, having the photograph on her hand.

"Sasuke finally came back. How is he? I want to go say hi to him, but why don't I have the guts too?" Sakura murmured quietly.

She closed her eyes and memories came flooding in her mind. _I'll go find him… Maybe later. I'm really tired now._

She fell asleep, with furrowed eyebrows.

* * *

><p>This chapter is kinda short. But this story is not over yet, and I will keep on writing (:<p> 


	2. Love, Like, Hate

Sakura woke up because of the sound of a closing door. Her eyes widened when she saw the visitor that came into her room. _Sasuke._

"Sasuke?" Sakura rubbed her emerald eyes.

"Hn. Why didn't you…" Sasuke stopped saying what he wanted to say. _Shit, if I said something like 'Why didn't you come and greet me?' then it would feel like I wanted her to come. The shit I'm going to ask that._

"Hmm?" Sakura commented curiously.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but Sakura knows this is his personality.

"Let's go find Naruto." Sakura said as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>When these six friends were young, they had a place they called the secret hide out. It's not a real secret hide out, just a place they usually stay and gather around. There's a round desk with six seats, and two sofas.<p>

"Hey look it's Sakura!" Naruto said.

"Walking with Sasuke." Neji smirked.

"Did you guys know? There's a dance coming up!" TenTen said after Sakura and Sasuke got seated around the table.

"Gah? What dance?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Konoha has dances every 6 months. Don't you know!" said TenTen.

"Oh… I forgot. Hehe. I didn't went to Konoha's dances for a long time."

"T-this is t-the S-summer H-hotness D-dance r-r-right?" Hinata says while blushing.

"Yea… I really want to go, but I don't know whom can I go with… And you have to have a date…" TenTen commented.

"…"

"…"

No one said anything after that, so they left their hide out, and went back to their rooms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neji and Naruto's Room<strong>_

"Ahahahaha, Sasuke you remember this room? That's your bed, and it didn't change!" Naruto was excited Sasuke is back.

"Hn. Moron, so excited for me to be back?" Sasuke said.

"WHO DID YOU CALL A MORON?"

"Hn, who else? Of course you."

"Hey, hey, guys. Anyone planning to go to the dance?" Neji suddenly said.

With that, Sasuke and Naruto became silent.

"I want to ask Sakura to go." Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

_Hn, Sakura?_ Sasuke thought. _So Naruto likes Sakura?_

"What? Me too, I wanna ask her out too!" Neji said, smirking.

_Hn. What? How can they all want to ask Sakura out? I must do something before they ask Sakura, because I want Sakura to come to the dance with ME!_ Sasuke thought quietly.

Sasuke stared at Naruto and Neji as they walk out the room.

"Do you think this plan will work on that emo?" Naruto whispered quietly.

"It better work. I bet Sasuke likes Sakura." Neji said, "You're actually going to ask Hinata, huh."

"Yeah… And who are you going to ask?"

"I don't know."

"Well, TenTen, duh!"

"Hmph. Maybe, I don't know yet." Neji smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata's Room<strong>_

"So, the dance, should we go?" TenTen asked, sitting on the bed.

Sakura flopped on the bed without saying a word.

"I-I want t-to g-go." Hinata said, while blushing.

"With who?" Sakura smiled. She noticed Hinata blushing madly again.

"I-I…"

"Sakura, you should go! We should all go!" TenTen said.

"With who?" She asked again, "Who should I go with? Neji?" She said teasingly.

"Hey! Neji's mine!" TenTen shouted.

"Okay, okay, I know!" The girls laughed really hard.

When they calmed down, Hinata said, "M-maybe we sh-should w-wait for s-someone t-to a-ask us."

"Maybe." Sakura said, closing her eyes. _Who can I go with? Who SHOULD I go with? Sasuke? He won't even ask me. Why am I caring about this so much? Shit, did I start to like him? Ugh, stop thinking Sakura, let it go. If I do like him, then I do. If I don't… Maybe that's better._

"Let's go to the cafeteria, dinner should be served now." TenTen said.

So the three best girl friends went to the cafeteria together.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen got their dinner and sat at a table. It wasn't long before the guys joined them.<p>

"Sakura, can you come out with me for a minute?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Hmm? Sure…" Sakura answered hesitantly.

When they went outside, Naruto said, "Let the romance BLOOM." Everyone else smiled mischievously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the School Cafeteria<strong>_

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

They both called out each other's name in unison.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

_I guess I just have to tell her how I feel._ Sasuke took a deep breath, and start speaking.

"Sakura, you… You changed a lot. Before I left the village, we use to be so close. You, me, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, TenTen. We did everything together…"

"Isn't it still the same?" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura.

"Sakura, listen to me. It's not the same anymore. I use to see you smile everyday, but now, you avoid eye contact with me. You just… Hate me."

_Hate? How can I possibly hate you when I don't even know what I am feeling. Like? Love? Or just friends? Whatever it is, it's not hate. _Sakura thought.

Sasuke waited for Sakura to say something, but instead it was silence. When he decided to start talking again, Sakura looked at him, and smiled.

"I thought I was the one who did all the talking before. I guess Sasuke-kun is not that cold hearted as I thought?"

"Hn, cold hearted?"

"When we were kids, I knew you cared about people. And I never hated you! But that day when you leave… You were a frickin cold hearted bastard!"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ "Please, stay…"_

_ "Hn. I have my own path to go."_

_ "Please! For me."_

_ Sasuke's heart twitched for a moment, but he said, "We don't belong in the same path."_

_With that, he walked away._  
>_<p>

Without noticing, Sakura had tears rolling down her face. Before she could react, Sasuke's hand caressed her face, and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm a bastard that only cares about myself at times. But it was only that time when I had to kill Itachi. I promise I wouldn't be like that again." Sasuke said softly.

Sakura's emerald eyes met the dark eyes of Sasuke, she saw the promise in his eyes.

"Let's go back to before." Sasuke said, "If we can't be best friends, we'll start as friends… All over again. Okay?"

Sakura nodded, then smiled.

_It is still so beautiful to see her smile. I love her._ Sasuke was surprised with that thought. _No… I shouldn't hide it anymore, I do love her._

Sakura pushed Sasuke back into the cafeteria.

"Sasuke, you're still my friend, just like before." Sakura said. _But I want us to be more than friends._

"Hn."

With that, Sakura understood it was his way of saying "Thank you".

* * *

><p>There we go. The second chapter (: Chapter 3 is on it's way!<p> 


	3. Be My Valentines

The dance is Friday, starting at 7PM…

* * *

><p>Hinata was walking down the streets in Konoha alone, the wind blew on her dark purple hair gently.<p>

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata turned around and saw the blond boy running towards her, waving.

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata blushed; she didn't know where she should be looking.

Naruto stopped in front of her, paused for a while, and asked, "Are you going to the dance?"

"M-maybe. I d-don't k-know."

"Um, do you have a date to go with?"

"N-no."

"Then… Can you be… My date?"

Hinata's eyes widened, and answered, "Y-yes!" while blushing madly.

Naruto kissed her on the cheeks lightly before he left. "I'll pick you up at 6:30!"

_D-did he j-just k-kissed m-me?_ Hinata blushed again.

* * *

><p>"AHH! I want to go to the dance!" TenTen shouted in their room.<p>

"Haha. Me too." Sakura answered.

Hinata came into the room, with her face still blushing.

"Hey Hinata! Wassup!" Sakura said happily.

"What happened? You look SOOOOOOOO HAPPY!" TenTen said cheerfully.

"N-naruto-kun a-asked me o-out." Hinata said shyly.

"WOAH! I KNEW HE WOULD ASK YOU!" TenTen yelled.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" said Sakura.

"Me too!" said TenTen.

Hinata blushed, and then smiled again.

Suddenly, the phone in their room starts to ring. The phone showed it was a call from the guy's room. Sakura picked up the phone.

"Hey!" Sakura answered

"Hey, don't go to the cafeteria today. We wanted to go picnic." She heard Neji's voice.

"Picnic?"

"Yea. Don't worry about the food. We're going to bring it."

"Hmm. Okay, I'll go tell them."

"Okay. We'll come and pick you guys up, kay?"

"Okay."

Sakura hanged up the phone, and told the girls what happened. It wasn't long before the guys knocked on their doors.

* * *

><p>They went to a famous park in Konoha. The lunch the guys brought were… Delicious!<p>

"Oh my gosh. Who made this? This thing is so frickin good!" said Sakura, holding a rice ball, "It's so much better than the rice balls I make."

The others laughed.

After everyone finished their lunch, they decided to go on a walk around the lake.

While the others are walking in the front, Sasuke took Sakura's hand and walked slower.

Naruto peaked at the two behind. "Ahem. Let's walk faster, so we wouldn't disturb them." He said with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Sakura." Sasuke said quietly.<p>

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to the dance?"

"Yea."

"A date?"

"Hmm, yes, I have a date to go with already." Sakura answered, wanting to see what was Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed a bit, but became normal in the next second.

"Hn." He said. Sakura was disappointed by his reactions, but it's Sasuke… _What did I expect him to react?_

Sakura free her hand from Sasuke, and walked slightly faster, but Sasuke was even faster. He grabbed her wrist and spinned her around. He hugged her and murmured, "Who is it?"

"Hmm?" Sakura said quietly.

"Who's your date?"

"I-I…"

"You don't have one to go with, do you?" After he said that, he realized it was kind of mean, but he didn't know what else he could say.

"Sasuke… That's mean. And if I don't have a date, I don't have to go with you."

"Hn. Go to the dance with me. You're mine."

_Hmm? Sasuke asked me out? What does it mean by 'You're mine'? Is it his way of saying 'I love you'?_ Sakura thought.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Sasuke said, "Let's go to the dance together." _As couples._ Of course he didn't say the last part out.

"S-sure!" Sakura answered, and hugged Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke broke the embrace, and took her hand gently, leading them to their friends…

* * *

><p>They had fun in the park. When the sun was starting to set, Naruto and Hinata wanted to see the sunset, while Sasuke and Sakura wanted to feed the ducks in the lake. Actually, Sakura wanted to, so she dragged Sasuke along. Because of these decisions, they separated. Neji and TenTen went back to the school together.<p>

On the way back, it was silence, TenTen thought it was time to ask Neji to go to the dance with her. _But what is Neji thinking? What if he refuses me? This stupid, idiotic, Neji! Why can't he just ask me?_ TenTen thought. _All right. I'll take a chance._

"Neji?" She asked.

"Yea?"

"Can you go to the dance with me?"

"The dance? I wasn't planning to go."

"…"

"But, for you, I will." Neji smiled

_He agreed! Oh my gosh, he agreed! I couldn't believe this!_ TenTen thought.

After that talk, they walked silently back home.

* * *

><p>Hey, sorry to keep you guys waiting (:<br>I'm having summer school, and I have to write a lot of things for summer school too. So this is the 3rd chapter of Someone Like You. Enjoy! (:  
>I will upload the 4th chapter as soon as possible :D<p> 


	4. This Feeling Is Love

The gym was decorated perfect for the dance. There was a snack bar with different kinds of snacks and juice. The school did a great job of not allowing any alcohol in, so to make sure no one gets drunk.

"Let's get the party STAAAAAARTED!" Lee went on stage and said through a microphone.

The first few songs were fast ones. Boys and girls were dancing to the beat. The six friends were a bit tired, so they went to rest for a moment.

Then, there came a slow song.

Naruto guided Hinata to the dance floor. Hinata was blushing, but she still put her head on Naruto's shoulders dancing slowly.

Naruto whispered to her ear "I love you, Hinata."

Hinata blushed, and didn't know what to do.

"Before, I thought I was only liking you as a friend, or maybe a sister. But that was when we were 10. Six years later **(A/N. They are now 16)**, I realize that I care about you more than the feeling of caring a friend. I realize this feeling is love." Naruto took a deep breath, and continued, "I know I already said this, but I want to say it again… I love you, Hinata."

Hinata was too shocked to say a word. She turned her head so she could see Naruto's expression. His expression was serious. Hinata was blushing madly, "I-I… N-naruto-kun… I…"

Naruto put one finger on her lips, making the 'be quiet' motion. He smiled, and said. "Hinata, tell me honestly…" His face then became serious again, "Do you feel the same way?"

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes, y-yes I-I do!"

Naruto leaned towards Hinata, and kissed Hinata sweetly on the lips.

* * *

><p>Sakura thought Sasuke didn't want to dance. He didn't move much in fast songs either. She glanced at Sasuke, and saw Sasuke looking back at her. She blushed and looked away. Sasuke smirked, and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor.<p>

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Nothing."

Sasuke's arms wrapped around her waist, and Sakura put her hands over his shoulders, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

_I'm so glad she's with me._ Sasuke thought._ Now, I don't know how I can make it through without her._

"Sasuke… You're a really nice person." Sakura said. _Ugh. Why can't I just say what I wanted to say? I want to say 'I love you'… Sasuke, I love you._

"Hn. That's it? To you, I'm only a nice person?" Sasuke said, feeling a little depressed in the inside, but not showing it.

Sakura smiled, and lifted her head to look into Sasuke's eyes. "No, that's not it. I…" She was cut off because of the sweet pressure on her lips. She kissed him back.

"I love you, Sakura." Sasuke said when he broke the kiss, breathing hard for air.

Sakura eyes widened. _I never thought he would ever say that to me. I… I am so happy!_

"I love you too, Sasuke." She whispered, and leaned her head on his shoulder again.

* * *

><p>Neji and TenTen were seating on the sofa together, watching their friends dancing closely.<p>

"H-hey Neji, let's go dance." TenTen said.

Neji nodded and they went to the dance floor. They were dancing awkwardly, it wasn't like a couple dance at all.

_What's wrong with Neji? It's like he never liked me. If he doesn't like me, why did he come here with me? Does he pity me?_

"TenTen." Neji said.

"Ah, yea?"

"Never mind." _Neji, stop being a big bastard and just tell her how you feel dammit. Tell her you like her! Argh!_ Neji thought himself.

TenTen was quiet. When the song was only half way through, TenTen pushed Neji away, and ran out the door. She wiped her tears away. _Don't cry. It's not a big deal. STOP CRYING!_ TenTen thought. She went to the bench outside the gym.

_I think Neji never liked me. I'm just forcing him to be with me. I'll just give up… And we can be friends again._

In the school gym, the song was over, Neji was still on the dance floor looking at the door, wishing to see TenTen coming back.

"Where's TenTen?" Sakura asked.

"She ran out the door." Neji replied.

"T-then w-why d-didn't y-you go a-and chase after her!" Hinata said. The others looked at her with surprise, she wasn't stuttering that much anymore.

"I didn't know what to do." Neji said and told his friends what happened.

"Stupid Neji! Why didn't you ask her to dance? Are you that dull!" Naruto yelled.

"Even a moron like him knows… Do you like her, Neji?" Sasuke said.

"I do. I love her. But I don't know what to do when I face her. It's like… Ugh, never mind!" Neji sighed.

He went out the door and his friends followed them, TenTen was nowhere in sight. Sakura called TenTen.

"TenTen, where are you!"

"I'm back in our room… I want to be alone for now."

"We're coming back okay?"

"Yea…. Sure… But I don't want to see Neji…" Her tone was sad, Sakura was worried.

"Where is she?" Neji asked.

"She doesn't want to see you. Hinata lets go back."

The girls and the guys separated.

"Let's go back to our room." Neji said.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded, they would support their friends through everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Heya! This is the new chapter of <strong>_**Someone Like You.**_** Will Neji and TenTen get back as a couple, or stay as friends? Find out in the next chapter. I wanted to write a story mainly on Sasuke and Sakura, but after thinking about it, I guess NejTen, NaruHina can also take a part of it. It's a couples world. xD Anywayyyyyyys… Thanks for the ones who are supporting my story. This is actually the first chapter story I ever wrote. Is it okay to review my story? (: pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? **_**With cherries on top ;)**_

**Luv ya all! And see you guys in the next chapter. :D**


	5. Stay With Me

**Hey guys! This chapter's main character is Neji and TenTen. If you recall, the last chapter ends at TenTen running away at the dance. So, the ones who are SasuSaku fans, please, please, please don't be disappointed. As I said earlier, it's a couples world xD That was random… Anyways, this story is about the three couples, sooooooooooooo Enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura, TenTen, Hinata's Room<strong>_

"T-TenTen, w-what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I… Neji… We…" TenTen couldn't say a full senctence.

"I-It's o-okay, w-we're l-listening" Hinata said, and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Okay. So… Every time, I am the one who make things happen. Ask him to the dance, ask him TO dance, and he basically doesn't say a word. What about Sasuke and Naruto? They are the ones who want you guys to dance with them right? Ugh, I think Neji just pity me, it's not like he likes me. I knew that in the first place, but I just still have this little hope that he actually loves me…" TenTen couldn't say anymore, she started crying.

"TenTen… I think Neji is just shy." Sakura said.

"Neji a-always d-didn't know h-how to talk t-to g-girls, a-and he's v-very s-shy." Hinata said, not stuttering as much as before.

"See? Neji and Hinata are cousins, even she said Neji's a shy person. Give him some time. If you don't wanna talk to him these days, then just take It as a time for you to forget everything on your mind." Sakura smiled.

TenTen was listening, her tears stopped. She smiled and looked at her two best friends, "Thank you. I think I'm feeling better." She hugged her friends, and felt a lot better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neji, Naruto, Sasuke Room<strong>_

"So, Neji, wanna tell us what happened?" Naruto asked.

Neji took a deep breath, and started to speak, "Well, I don't really know… She asked me to come to the dance with her, and I did, then she asked me to dance with her, and I did too. I was going to tell her how I feel, but I was a chicken, and didn't tell her my feelings for her. It was silence when we danced… And after a while he just pushed me away and ran out the gym door."

"Hn. Neji, you're dumber then that moron." Sasuke said, " You should've asked her to dance."

"And tell her how you feel, just like the way you're telling us." Naruto said.

"I do want to tell her how I feel, but every time I face her, I don't know what to say." Neji said.

"Hn, that's because you're too shy. Even though you're not shy in front of other girls, that's because you don't like other girls." Sasuke commented, "but… you like TenTen, don't you?"

Neji nodded, "I didn't want to admit it before, but what's the point of hiding it? I like TenTen."

"Then tell her." Naruto said with his wide smile.

Sasuke nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, I'm going to find her now." Neji said.

"It's 8:45PM. Wow, we sure missed a lot of the dance." Naruto said.

"8:45? It's not too late, and besides, most of the people are still at the dance." Sasuke said.

Neji went out the door.

* * *

><p>Between the guys' building and the girls' building is a lake. Neji was at that place, running, wanting to see TenTen as soon as possible.<p>

He stopped for a moment, because he saw a person standing beside the lake, looking in the water. It was TenTen.

He moved closer and said quietly, "TenTen."

TenTen turned around, and her eyes widened. She was too shocked to say a word.

Neji begin to say something, but TenTen turned and started to run away from him. He caught up with her in a second, grabbed her wrist, and forced her to turn around, "Why are you running away from me!"

"Let go of me!" TenTen demanded.

"No! Tell me why are you running away from me?"

"Let go! Every time I have to keep this relationship going. No, do we even have a relationship? Well, as friends, yes, but I don't want to just stay as friends. I asked you to the dance, I ask you to dance, every time it's me asking you. It was a couple dance, and I asked you because I like you. There I said it, I like you. Isn't it easy to tell? You didn't have to come to the dance with me cause of pity, you should've tell me you didn't like me, so we wouldn't be awkward during the dance!" TenTen stopped to catch her breath; _I couldn't believe I said that! Ugh, I'll just leave._ She pulled her hand out of Neji's grip, and turned to walk away.

Neji's arms surrounded her from behind in a sudden, then he used his cool voice and started to speak. "I'm sorry TenTen. Thank you for asking me to the dance, and thank you for everything that happened at the dance, I didn't ask you, because I was… Shy." _Neji could be shy too? _TenTen thought.

"I don't seem shy eh? Because I don't get shy in front of girls I don't like." Neji turned TenTen so she could face him, "But you, TenTen, is the girl I like. From now on, I will stop being shy when I'm with you, so we, together, can make this relationship go on. I love you, TenTen." _Neji said he loves me! What should I do, what should I do?_ TenTen couldn't think properly.

"I would be the one who asks you on a date, I would be the one who asks you to dinner, I would be the one who…" He stop what he was saying, and leaned closer to TenTen, then his lips met hers.

They pulled apart to catch their breath, as Neji finished his sentence, "I would be the one who kiss you."

TenTen blushed, and looked away. Neji's arm wrapped around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "So… Please stay, and don't you leave me again. You belong with me."

TenTen laughed and said, "You have a funny way of saying WE belong together." She pushed Neji's head down, and she kissed his lips lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>So my friends, we met again! Again, thanks for the ones who are supporting my stories. I got many emails like "_ added your story to story alert" or "_ added your story to favorites". Thanks guys! Oh and special thanks to lizzie (: You were the first one who commented on my story :D Still, thank you all who are reading my story. Please continue to support the story <strong>_**Someone Like You**_**, And I'll see you in the next chapter. (:**


	6. With You, My World Is Perfect

"Did you know? I heard that we get a one week break because the sensei's need to have meetings." Naruto said.

"Everyone?" TenTen asked.

"Yea! Should we go somewhere?" Naruto suggested.

"Why don't we go to the hotel near the beach?" insisted Neji, "Our clan owns that hotel."

They agreed, and asked for their parent's permission. All of their parents agreed, saying things like "Enjoy, enjoy! Go have fun, just don't do inappropriate things."

The next day, Sasuke drove his car that could fit six people, and they went to check in at the hotel.

"So, girls in one room, and guys in another?" TenTen asked when they arrived.

The six friends looked at each other, then Sasuke said "Me and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and TenTen."

The girls agreed, so they checked in, and went to their rooms. They decided to meet at Naruto's room later and go to dinner together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neji and TenTen's Room<strong>_

Neji placed their suitcases on the floor. TenTen sat on the edge of the bed, took out her iPad, and started to play games on it.

Neji walked in front of TenTen, and said "Hey, stop playing with your iPad." He said it in a tone like a child pouting.

TenTen laughed, put her iPad aside, stood up, and her arms were wrapped around Neji's shoulders. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and smiled.

"Only a kiss on the cheek?" Neji said.

TenTen laughed again, she knew that Neji wanted their lips to touch, but she said teasingly and sarcastically "Oh… So you don't want me to kiss you? I guess I should never kiss you again."

"Shut up…" Neji said, he leaned closer to TenTen, and his lips found hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke and Sakura's Room<strong>_

Sakura went to take a shower when she and Sasuke were in their room.

"I'm done, are you going to take a shower?" Sakura called when she finished showering and blow-dried her hair.

Sasuke nodded as he went into the bathroom. Watching him close the door, Sakura went to the balcony and stared at the ocean. Her mind was filled with things that night when she asked her parents for permission to come here for the break.

_"Mom! Dad! I'm sure you heard of the meeting of the sensei, so we get to have a break. Sooooooooooooo, my friends and I were planning to go to the hotel near the beach! Oh, don't worry about the money, the Hyuga clan owns it, so we don't need to pay for it." Sakura said, excited._

_ Her parents looked at each other and nodded. Her mother said, "May this be one of your last memories in Konoha."_

_ "Hmm? What do you mean by one of my last memories in Konoha?" Sakura asked, confused._

_ "Well, you see. I have to go to Sound Village for a while, and we are all moving there… It was Tsunade-sama's order for me to go to Sound Village for a long-term mission." Her dad said._

_ Sakura's jaw dropped, "Why? Are we going to live in Sound Village forever? And when are we leaving?"_

_ "No honey, just for a while, maybe four or five years… But you can still come to Konoha and visit your friends." Her mother said, "As many times as you like. We are leaving after the break is over."_

_ Sakura nodded. She was a child that respects her parents a lot, if they had to move, then that's that. As long as she can come back to visit, and come back to Konoha eventually, she wouldn't mind that much._

Sakura's thought was interrupted by the open and closing door sound of the bathroom. She turned around and saw Sasuke only wearing his dark blue jeans, and his hair was still dripping wet.

Sakura turned back and looked at the view of the ocean. Then, Sasuke's arms wrapped around her from behind, his warm lips pressed against her neck.

"Your going to catch a cold out here with your hair wet." Sakura said.

"Hn." As expected, that was his reply.

They stood together like that in silence for a few minutes.

"Sasuke?" Sakura broke the silence.

"Hn?"

Sakura didn't know what to say, she was depressed of leaving Konoha, but she didn't want anyone to know, not her friends, and especially not Sasuke. She just wanted to hear Sasuke's voice, and to know that for now, he was beside her.

She shook her head, and touched his hand with her fingertips. Sasuke turned her around so that she could face him. He looked deep into Sakura's eyes. Sakura quickly lowered her eyes, she was afraid that Sasuke would see what she was trying to hide.

"Tell me." Sasuke said.

"Hmm?"

"What's making you depressed?"

"N-Nothing. I'm happy to be here with my friends, and I'm happy to be here with you."

Sasuke hugged her and murmured in her ears, "You can tell me anything."

Sakura hugged him back, and whispered, "I know."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Hinata wanted to go back to her room, so Naruto went with her. The others went to the beach for a walk.<p>

_**Naruto and Hinata's Room**_

Hinata stood in front of the mirror with the bathroom door closed. She looked at herself carefully.

_Why am I so fat!_ She thought.

"Hinata-chaaaaaan!" Naruto called outside the bathroom door, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yea, I'm f-fine." She answered as she opened the door. _Naruto is so handsome, and I… I'm fat…_ She thought, she thought she wasn't good enough for Naruto. But in truth, no one thought Hinata was fat, not at all.

Naruto touched her face lightly and hugged her.

_Is Hinata okay? She only ate some fruit on the way here for lunch, and for dinner… All she ate was vegetables. Is she feeling well?_ Naruto thought as he looked at Hinata's face. _She seems healthy… What is the reason that she's not eating much? Diet? Is she on a diet?_

"Hinata… Are you on a diet?" Naruto asked. He knew he was being a moron for asking this question to a girl, but he couldn't help it, he didn't want Hinata to feel she was fat or anything.

Hinata gasped at Naruto's question, and immediately turned her back towards Naruto.

Naruto went in front of Hinata, lifted her chin, and stared straight into her eyes, "Answer me, please."

Hinata nodded slightly. Naruto hugged her again, "You're beautiful like this, like the way you are, Hinata, you didn't need to go on any diet. You're not fat compared to anyone."

Hinata looked at Naruto, and asked in surprised, "Y-you don't think I-I'm fat?"

"OF COURSE NOT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? NO ONE THINKS SO!" Naruto was nearly yelling, "I love you, Hinata. The way you are now is why I love you. It's the reason why everyone likes you."

Hinata smiled. _His words are… Magical._

"Promise me, you won't do this again." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded, and said, "I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeeellllooooooooo. I just wanted to say that everyone is beautiful and handsome in their own way. As you can see, I said it by using the Naruto-and-Hinata part in this story(:<strong>

**Anyways… Sorry for the wait. You know, it's summer, so my family and I went on a one week trip :D**

**Tsunade: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWW!**

**Okay guys, even Tsunade-sama wants you guys to review, soooooooooooooo REVIEWWWWWW PLEASEEEEEEE (:**


	7. Our Hearts Are Always Together

Memories.

Sakura brought them with her to Sound Village.

Photos taken in Konoha.

Sakura carried them as if they were the most precious things on earth.

She couldn't believe that a one-week break would pass so fast. _Will they miss me? _Sakura thought._ Will Sasuke miss me?_

Before she left, she wrote cards to her friends, and an extra letter for Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hinata! You are a kind-hearted girl, and also a great friend, I could tell you anything, and you'll give me awesome advices. I'll miss you, and don't forget me!" Hinata read out loud, it was the card Sakura left for her, she wasn't stuttering anymore.<p>

"You're a brave girl, TenTen. I'm glad that I met you, and became friends with you. You and Hinata will always be my best girl friends, and if I ever come back to Konoha, us three will need to get together, and gossip. Don't you dare forget me, and of course, I won't dare to forget you either." TenTen read her card out loud.

"Hey ramen lover. Don't just keep eating your ramen and not caring about things that are happen around you. Especially Hinata. Take care." Naruto said.

"Neji, if I ever come back to Konoha and find TenTen is not cheerful or joyful, I will rage. Just kidding! I know you would take care of TenTen, and remember to take care of yourself too." Neji said.

"Why did she leave? I heard it's Tsunade-sama's command for she and her family to go to sound village… Because her father is going on a long-term mission." Naruto said. He turned around and saw Sasuke, "Sasuke, what did she write to you."

"Sasuke, take care." Sasuke read his card.

The girls gasped.

"She only wrote that?" Neji asked.

"She only wrote that on the card she gave me, but she also wrote me a letter… I didn't read it yet, but I'm keeping it to myself." Sasuke replied.

He walked back to the guys' room alone, and tore open the envelope once he was on his bed, taking out the letter; he saw Sakura's neat handwriting.

"Please forgive me for not saying goodbye. There are so many memories of you. From the day we were in the same team, Team 7, to the day you left Konoha, then to the day you came back, and to the times when you told me you loved me.

"If it was possible, I would stay in Konoha, not leaving your side… I have too many things to say to you, and I don't know where can I start. It's going to be a long time till the next time we meet, so maybe you would start to love another girl. If it is so, I wouldn't yell at you, after all, it was my bad for leaving you without saying goodbye.

"If I get the chance to come and visit, I will. And hope by the time I return, you wouldn't forget me. Lastly, I'm missing you, Sasuke… And I loved you, and will always be loving you."

Sasuke finish reading the letter. _Stupid Sakura, how would I ever be able to love anyone else when you're the one I want, when you're the one I love? You fool. I'll never forget you, and I'll wait till you get back. Hn, I'm already missing you now._ Sasuke thought.

It wasn't long until Sakura's next letter came. She wrote one to her friends, and always, an extra one for Sasuke.

"I miss Sakura!" said the four best friends of Sakura.

"I miss her too…" Sasuke said.

The days passed by quickly. Each week they would receive Sakura's letter, and always reply to her letters.

Sakura, in Sound Village, was happy to read letters from her friends, and also, letters from Sasuke.

_Even if we're miles apart, our hearts belong together._ With this thought, Sakura and her friends felt better and united… Even if they're miles apart…

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hey! This is the end of <span>Someone Like You<span>, it was really fun writing it(:****

** I'm starting a new story named ****When They Collided****. Please support it (:**


End file.
